Filament
by rocioaracellimaena
Summary: Bonnibel una chica de 16 años que llevaba una vida normal de repente es forzada a casarse pero justo en ese lapso de tiempo aparece una misteriosa chica de cabellos negros que cambiara el rumbo de su vida. e.e soy horrible haciendo resúmenes ,entren y habrán dulces ?)


El día de Bonnibel no pudo ser peor, o así pensaba ella , se quitó aquel uniforme de colegio que la acusaba sobre su ausencia de hoy, se dirigió al baño y prácticamente se lanzo hacia la tina, su único ''momento'' de paz, pero en qué demonios estaba pensando su padre al comprometerla, bueno ella quería casarse, tener bebes y esas cosas pero con la persona que ella eligiese, y ella o mejor dicho su corazón decidió ya hace tiempo por su mejor amigo Finn, lagrimas surcaron sus ojos de color esmeralda, cómo su padre podría ser un ser tan insensible y solo para unir su maldita empresa y hacerse aun más rico, ya paso el siglo XIX para que ocurriera aquella clase de matrimonio arreglado, antes de que su padre le diese aquella fatídica noticia ella era una feliz adolescente de 16 años sin preocupaciones, en el último año de la preparatoria, acaso su padre la comprometió a un anciano decrepito, solo con pensarlo la hizo estremecerse del espanto.

*FLASHBACK*

Hace 6 horas atrás…

El timbre sonó como siempre lo hacía, a las 6 de la mañana, Bonnibel lo apagaba también como siempre, tirándolo con fuerza al suelo con un manotazo o patada, despertó emocionada, se levanto de aquella cama, y se vistió a toda prisa, luego de dos meses de vacaciones al fin vería a su amado Finn en la preparatoria, quería confesar aquel sentimiento secreto que sentía por él, se puso su uniforme de colegio que consistía en una pollera negra con tableado pequeño, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra también con medias negras, luego se peino y maquillo se ponía bella para él, cuando bajo por las escaleras noto que su padre estaba esperándola al final de las mismas, su padre era totalmente diferente a ella tenía el cabello rojo y pecas, lo único que heredo de él fue el color verde de sus ojos, en ese momento notó que él tenía una expresión que notaba disgusto, luego ella se le acerco queriendo preguntarle porque llevaba esa expresión o si algo le preocupaba, pero fue interrumpida por su progenitor.

-Bonnie, ven aquí mi pequeña, tu madre estaría feliz si te viera así de bonita- dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Que sucede padre?- respondió temblorosa Bonnibel ya que sabía que si su padre hablaba algo relacionado a su madre era indicio de malas noticias, él hablaba poco de su madre, Bonnie no la conoció ya que murió cuando nació, y eso la hacía sentir culpable, también podía sentir cierto resentimiento de su padre hacia ella aunque él lo niegue.

-Hija quiero que mantengas la calma pero quiero que te tranquilices porque lo que te diré no es fácil…en fin…estas comprometida a alguien y ese alguien vendrá mañana a la noche, hice hace años ese trato con su padre, no hay forma de retractarnos, además piénsalo pequeña uniremos nuestras empresas y tendremos la más grande empresa de exportación de automotores de todo el país.- continuo su padre, en cambio Bonnie no podía hablar, parecía que su padre le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, empezó a temblar , de repente su respiración se agito, algo le oprimía su pecho y todo se le oscureció de repente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, miro el reloj que colgaba en su pared y ya marcaba las 11 de la mañana, de repente le invadió una tristeza y comenzó a sollozar, nunca podría confesarle su amor a Finn ya seria de otro y su amado iría con otra chica, solo pensarlo la hizo sentir peor, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su padre abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-Bonnie, menudo susto que me has dado, el médico me dijo que perdiste el conocimiento debido a una hiperventilación, perdóname cariño, pero tenias que saber la verdad tarde o temprano pero esta vez fue tarde- dijo su padre que se mantenía parado cerca de la puerta evitando acercársele a su hija ya que sabía que en ese pequeño cuerpo se hallaba un gran carácter y dudaba que ella lo perdonara.

-TE ODIO!-grito Bonnie mientras agarraba una almohada para tirarle pero su padre le dijo que no importara los berrinches que ella hacia se iba a casar si o si, a Bonnie le dio ganas de llorar pero tenía su orgullo y no permitiría que su padre saliera con la suya ya se le ocurriría algo para impedir aquella idiotez y quedarse con Finn pase lo que pase.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Salió de la tina, y se miró al espejo, su larga cabellera rosada le llegaba hasta por detrás de los muslos, su delgado cuerpo y su baja estatura la hacían ver algo infantil, sus ojos verdes en ese momento estaban denotando una mirada de dolor, y sus parpados estaban algo hinchados debido al jabón se coló entre sus ojos o bueno no lo iba admitir pero estaba a punto de llorar, agarró una toalla celeste y se comenzó a secar, y se puso de mala gana un camisón blanco, agarro un libro y se recostó en su cama y al cabo de cierto tiempo fue atrapada en el reino de Morfeo, pero sin antes de que Finn invadiera sus últimos pensamientos.

Bonnibel despertó en medio de la noche algo alterada, había tenido una pesadilla en la cual se casaba con un monstruo deforme, temblorosa se levanto y decidió a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco, mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchaba ruidos extraños y caras deformes se le formaban en la oscuridad, y se aferro con fuerza hacia la pared, no iba a admitirlo pero le temía a la oscuridad, por eso su laboratorio de experimentos estaba alumbrado al máximo, llego a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso, respiró hondo y volvió hacia su habitación, hoy sería el día en el cual conocería al patético de su prometido, de seguro si no es un viejo será un niño mimado y odioso, se lanzo a su cama y no podía dormir ya que la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, entonces decidió seguir leyendo su libro de fisiología humana ya que le gustaba todo lo relativo a la ciencia, planeaba estudiar medicina luego de acabar la preparatoria, de repente fue interrumpida por el timbre de su despertador, esta vez no lo apago como casi siempre lo hacía, esta vez lo apago ''normalmente'' pulsando el botón de apagar, se levanto y vistió a toda prisa pero decidió que no sería bueno contarle a Finn sobre su compromiso, desayuno un sándwich con un jugo de guayaba a toda prisa, corrió hacia fuera y el chofer ya la estaba esperando, subió al coche y mientras este arrancaba decidió mirar por la ventana los acontecimientos cotidianos del mundo exterior, cuando ya llego a la preparatoria sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar estaba tan emocionada pero trataba de no exteriorizarlo tanto, faltaban minutos para que comenzaran las clases y ya se encontraba ansiosa y al entrar a su clase lo vio, los ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada esmeralda de ella, él le sonrió y ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, Bonnie corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que Finn temía haberse roto un par de costillas, las lagrimas se le escaparon a Bonnie, Finn no sabía porque estaba así su mejor amiga de la infancia, así que decidió abrazarla ya conocía a Bonnie y ella nunca lloraba por cualquier vanidad o tontería, algo grave debió haber sucedido, pero decidió no preguntarle nada ya que ella le contaría cuando quisiera.

Bonnie paró de llorar se sentía tan feliz, estaba tan bien en los brazos de su amado, nada podía compararse con la felicidad y calidez que le proporcionaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir su pecho con el de ella, el corazón de Finn latía a la par de ella y sucedió lo inimaginable, ella agarro a Finn de la nuca y lo beso en los labios con desesperación , ella invadía la boca del rubio con su lengua, el sabia a miel, de repente la realidad golpeo el rostro de la ojiverde, se había besado con él y para rematar frente a toda su clase por suerte el maestro aun no había llegado, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso, pero se fijo que no era la única, Finn estaba con el rostro como tomate.

-Perdona Finn, es que…esto…yo-balbuceaba la pelirosa mirando hacia el suelo.

-Perdóname a mí, me aproveche de tu vulnerabilidad, pero hagamos que esto nunca sucedió-dijo Finn mirando también hacia el suelo notablemente sonrojado, lo que Bonnie sabia era que ella fue quien comenzó el beso, pero debía admitir que le había encantado y que su primer beso fue con él, lo que si la molesto es que él le pidiera que se olvidara de eso, pero ni aunque le golpearan con un bate mil veces en la cabeza no olvidaría aquello.

Sin decir nada ambos se sentaron a sus respectivos asientos, y cuando llegó el maestro había entrado acompañado de otra estudiante, Bonnie la observo detenidamente, ya que tenía la costumbre de examinar y fijarse en cada detalle, la chica en cuestión era alta, delgada, con el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las nalgas, y lo que más le llamo la atención a Bonnie fueron sus ojos de color rojo que te daban la impresión que veían hasta el último rincón de tu alma, a Bonnie le dio un escalofrío cuando la mirada de aquella chica se encontró con la de ella, un silencio sepulcral inundo la clase hasta que el profesor habló.

-Buen día espero que hayan estudiado, este año tendremos una alumna nueva, por favor sean amables con ella-dijo el maestro mientras la misteriosa pelinegra se aclaraba la garganta.

-Buenos días, soy Marceline Abadeer, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-al decir todo aquello clavo su mirada en la pelirosa, el profesor le pidió que tome asiento y mientras caminaba no despegaba su mirada de Bonnibel, en cambio Bonnie miraba la espalda de Finn ya que él se sentaba frente de ella.

-Que piensas de la nueva?-le susurro la pelirosa a su amigo.

-Bueno…a mi me parece que es muy bonita- le respondió este a Bonnie, y a ella se le encendió el interruptor de los celos, estaba algo iracunda ya le caía mal esa tal Marceline, pero decidió ignorar aquel amargo sentimiento y concentrarse en la clase.

Bonnie estaba concentrándose en la clase de química que era una de sus materias favoritas, cuando de repente siente un golpecito en la nuca, se dio la vuelta y vio una bola de papel deslizándose por su espalda baja, agarro el dichoso papel y lo abrió, decía un simple: Hola.

Bonnie arrojo aquel papel, de seguro era algún idiota que deseaba molestarla como siempre, al cabo de unos minutos sintió de nuevo un golpe en la nuca, y de nuevo era otro papel, Bonnie ya se comenzaba a molestar, agarro aquel papel y leyó: Hola, porqué no me contestas? La clase es muy aburrida, no? . La pelirosa algo irritada giro para ver quién era el que le escribía esas estupideces, y esta vez ese alguien sin cerebro le arrojo otra bola de papel en el rostro, y allí la vio, era la nueva esa tal Marceline, le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas que merecía sobre no molestar hasta que el profesor le pidió el papel que tenía en la mano, le dio una palpitación en el pecho, siento la mirada de toda la clase quemándole la piel, temblorosa se levanto y se lo dio al profesor que la miraba expectante, éste enojado luego de leer aquel papel le dio tarea extra a Bonnie, genial ahora quedo como una completa idiota en el primer día en el que iba gracias a la tonta de la nueva, luego de que las clases terminaran, decidió hablarle a Finn sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba tan temblorosa que decidió respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse , espero a que la clase se vaciara hasta que quedaron ella y Finn, ella se le acerco y empezó por revelarle lo que guardaba en su corazón.

-Esto, emm Finn, la verdad es que yo si quería que sucediera… eso ya sabes…lo…del beso, porque yo…en realidad siempre me has gustado.-Al fin rebelaba un poco de lo que sentía a su amado Finn.

-Bonnie, no sé qué decirte…yo te quiero pero no de esa manera, perdóname, es que solo te veo como una hermana menor- respondió Finn desviando la mirada porque sabía que hacia añicos el corazón de su amiga.

-No…está bien, no te preocupes (mentira nada está bien mi corazón se quiebra como un vidrio siendo golpeado) pero podría darte un beso de despedida… -dijo la ojiverde mientras miraba con una sonrisa falsa mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo del dolor.

Finn la agarro de la cintura, Bonnie poso sus manos en el cuello de él rodeándolo, acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar al son de un raro sentimiento, el de desamor de Bonnie y el de culpa de Finn, de repente oyeron un ruido en dirección a la puerta, ambos giraron y vieron a Marceline, la nueva que salió corriendo de allí, a Bonnie le dio algo de enojo, esa tal Marceline arruinaba su día una vez más, se despidió de Finn, reprimiendo el dolor que se formaba de forma líquida en sus ojos al menos delante de él, y caminó hacia el estacionamiento y durante el camino las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, quería gritar y sacarse aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho, el sabor amargo del rechazo era insoportable, quería morirse y para el colmo de sus males iba a conocer a su prometido y ahora se casaría inminentemente y ya no había un Finn que la protegiera, se subió de mala gana al automóvil, se sentía una completa imbécil odiaba a Finn y aun mas a ella misma, pero no perdería la esperanza, no se casaría, haría un infierno la vida de su prometido y se hartaría de ella y si decidió algo y era que no estaría cumpliendo aquel capricho de su padre, no sería una marioneta que su padre utilizaba a su antojo, la voz del chofer avisándole que ya llegaron la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa y darse una buena ducha, hoy será el ultimo día al que lloraría a los sueños imposibles, a los amores prohibidos, a las fantasías de niña hecha añicos, el tiempo de madurar y avanzar había llegado, quizás tenía el corazón roto pero su espíritu es perseverante, decidió ''hermosearse'' para su prometido, se sentía como una idiota porque ni sabia como se llamada el estimado.

Decidió ponerse un vestido rosa pálido con espalda abierta y que le llegaba a las rodillas que se ceñía por su cuerpo, llevaba su larga cabellera suelta, se maquillo es mas se puso esplendida para aquel desconocido, miro el reloj y ya eran las 8:14 PM, dentro de algunos minutos ya vendrían sus invitados, su padre ya estaba con un traje negro sentado en la sala, el mayordomo aviso que habían llegado, a Bonnie le dio un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, su padre se puso a su lado, y primero ingreso a la sala un hombre que rondaría los 50 años, de tez pálida, cabellos negros y unos ojos amarillos, luego ingreso una mujer que aparentaba ser un poco más joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio y con unos ojos rojos que le hacían familiares a Bonnie, y por ultimo entró una joven de cabellera negra larga, tez pálida y unos ojos rojos, llevaba un vestido negro con un escote V ,que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos, es mas Bonnie envidio el tamaño de aquellos pechos, pero para empeorar la situación se percato de que aquella chica es Marceline, su nueva compañera, entonces serian cuñadas, que maldita suerte pensó, Bonnie espero con ansias a su prometido pero nadie más vino luego de que Marceline había entrado, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que por fin el padre de Bonnie habló.

-Mi pequeña, te presento a tu prometida, la señorita Marceline Abadeer-luego se giro hacia la pelinegra, y esta miraba fijamente a la pelirosa.

-Marceline aquí está tu prometida, espero que cuides bien a mi hija-continuo el pelirrojo.

A Bonnie se le detuvo el corazón, su padre es un demente, la prometió a una mujer, no es que fuese homofóbica pero ella no tenía esa clase de gustos y encima con que aquella chica le caía mal, esto iba de mal a peor, pero que se creía su padre al hacerle esto, pero se aguantaría y le seguiría su estúpido juego, pero no podía mirarle el rostro a su prometida al recordar que la vio besándose con Finn hace unas horas atrás.

-Buena Noche señorita Bubblegum-saludó Marceline- su belleza es cautivadora-la pelinegra sonrió de lado, agarró la mano derecha de Bonnie y beso aquella mano, en cambio Bonnie estaba sin palabras, esa faceta educada de Marceline se le hacía falsa pero decidió fingir tal como ella también lo hacía.

-Buena noche señorita-saludo la menor sacando su mano que estaba siendo atajada por Marceline-pero no puedo decir lo mismo ya que su belleza está ausente- continuo Bonnie y noto que Marceline apretaba los dientes, y si las miradas mataban su padre la hubiera matado miles de veces y con torturas inimaginables allí mismo, la pelirosa sonrió ya que encontró interesante fastidiar a su prometida.

El mayordomo indico que ya estaba lista la cena, para el colmo me hicieron sentar al lado de esa paliducha con cara de zombi (estaba mintiendo era bastante linda pero no lo admitiré jum) en cambio nuestros padres hablaban de negocios, a mi me aburrían esos temas, a mi no se me daba hablar sobre marketing, lo mío es la ciencia, por Glob! Ya me moría del aburrimiento hasta que la idiota de Marceline echó sobre mi vestido una copa de vino, yo sé que lo hizo apropósito, lo vi en su mirada y en aquella risita, agarre un pañuelo aunque sabía que era en vano, llevaba una mancha violeta en mi escote hasta la primera parte de mi abdomen, esa maldita se vengó de mi por lo que le dije pero ya me las pagara ya que nadie me trata como una idiota y aparte de que estaba aburrida y fastidiada nuestros padres nos dejaron solas aquí en la mesa para rematar el golpe de gracia, ella me seguía mirando fijamente y eso me ponía nerviosa, sonrió de lado y me agarro con fuerza de mis muñecas.

-Que te pasa?- dije nerviosa mientras trataba de salir de su agarre y era en vano ya que yo soy una debilucha.

-Mira corazón, conozco a las chicas como tú, un ángel frente a los demás y termina siendo una cualquiera, pero óyeme bien …tu eres mía y de nadie más, debes respetarme, y si vuelvo a verte besuqueándote con otro no responderé de mis actos-dijo la pelinegra y antes de que Bonnibel le respondiera, posó sus labios en los de Bonnie, en cambio la menor no le correspondió, cuando se separo de los labios de Bonnie recibió un escupitajo en el rostro, y para el pánico de Bonnie saco la saliva de su rostro con su dedo índice y luego metió ese dedo en su boca.

-Eres repugnante, y no soy un juguete tuyo para decir que yo te pertenezco, aléjate de mi, y además lo que acabas de hacer es sumamente repugnante no sabes si tengo alguna enfermedad, adiós!-respondió Bonnie para luego correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse con llave, una media hora después su padre le avisó que su prometida se marchaba, Bonnie le dijo que es lo mejor que le podría haber dicho.

Esa idiota me besó e hizo luego algo repugnante, casi vomito como puede ser tan tan tan maleducada , y que se cree diciendo que yo le pertenezco-pensamientos similares a este invadieron la mente de la ojiverde hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Marceline POV**

Mi vida se basa en que soy un peón de ajedrez para mis padres, antes de que yo sea concebida ellos querían un niño, pero para su mala suerte resulte nacer con sexo femenino, pero mis padres me educaban como un niño, me metieron a un equipo de futbol americano, me regalaban cochecitos y demás cosas, en mi vida nunca use un vestido hasta hace poco y así fui creciendo, pero tampoco todo fue tan malo mis padres siempre me apoyaron por mi gusto por la música, mi primer instrumento fue el bajo, pero les voy a contar un suceso que marco mi vida.

Yo tenía 8 años y mi padre venia a casa luego de una reunión con un amigo suyo, venia feliz y me miro y saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo dio, cuando lo agarre me di cuenta que no era un papel sino una foto, estaba una niña de aproximadament años sentada en un columpio, llevaba un vestido blanco, sonreía, sus ojos verdes eran grandes y su cabello rosado se me hacia genial, luego mire a mi padre aturdida, el solo sonrió y me dijo:

-Ella es tu prometida, Marceline.

Yo abrí bien mis ojos, yo sabía que los adultos que se querían se besaban en la boca y eso me daba asco, yo no quería besarla allí.

-No papá, no quiero ser su prometida, quiero solo ser su amiga y cuidarla- respondí inocentemente, mi padre volvió a sonreír y respondió que ella podría ser lo que yo quisiera, hasta hace poco no entendía el significado de sus palabras.

Esa foto de mi prometida la puse en un cuadro al lado de mi cama pero cuando crecí mas la escondí en un lugar secreto, cuando pasaron dos años de aquel acontecimiento cuando ya tenía 10 años y la vi a ella, era más bonita que en la foto, yo en aquel entonces era muy tímida, ella estaba sentada en un banco del parque leyendo un libro, mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, me sentía tan feliz con solo verla, me anime a irme junto a ella al parque pero un niño rubio se me adelanto, ese niño beso en la mejilla de mi futura amiga, y me dio una especie de rabia, ambos sonrieron y ella cerro su libro y agarro la mano del niño y se levantaron y se fueron de allí, me deteste a mi misma por ser tan cobarde pero era tan insegura en ese momento ya que yo era motivo de burla en la escuela me preguntaban si era niño o niña y por ese complejo la deje ir…por esa vez.

Conforme pasaron los años mi personalidad se fortifico, hasta mis padres se hartaban de mi carácter hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, me valía un comino los sentimientos de los demás, para que si a los demás tampoco les importan los míos, hace una semana mis padres me avisaron que debíamos a mudarnos otra vez, a mí ya me valía comino, ya estaba a acostumbrada a nuestros viajes y cambios, pero esta vez sería diferente me dijo mi padre mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Marceline, conocerás en persona a tu prometida ya que en este año te casaras con ella- dijo seriamente, nos miramos fijamente, el sonrió de lado, al fin estaré junto a Bonnibel, mi amiga y mi prometida, conforme pasaron los días yo estaba tan nerviosa…y si me rechazaba?, también debía cumplir mis deberes ir al colegio, me fastidiaba presentarme, me fui al dichoso colegio y la directora de ese lugar me recibió con halagos, yo estaba hastiada esa hipocresía, por tener un ''pedigrí'' y solo por ser callada piensa que quiero oír sus palabras,un profesor calvo me dijo que me guiaría a mi futura clase, yo solo asentí, ingrese a la clase y recorrí con la mirada aquella clase hasta que me tope con ella, no puede ser, mi corazón latía con fuerza allí estaba ella, yo me quede petrificada casi me olvide de presentarme, oía susurros acerca de mi pero no me importaban solo ella es la que me importaba, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y sin apartar mi mirada de ella me presente.

-Buen día, soy Marceline Abadeer, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-lo que dije iba dirigido a ella y me sentía feliz al fin podría verla de cerca y ver esos hoyuelos que tanto me gustan.

Me dirigí a sentarme tras ella, no sabía que decirle hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, escribí un hola en un papel y se lo arroje y dio directo a su nuca, ella parecía molesta agarro el papel yo ya estaba ansiosa por saber que me respondería pero lo que paso fue inesperado, ella arrojo el papel, eso me había molestado, escribí en otro papel: Hola, porque no me contestas?, la clase esta aburrida no?, lo lancé y die de nuevo a su nuca, ella lo agarro y giro mirando hacia atrás, le hice señas pero no me vio, decidí arrojarle una bola de papel para que me viera, pero justo dio contra su rostro, vi su expresión de enojo al verme, pero fui salvada por el maestro que la llamó, regaño y le hizo pasar aquel papel que yo le escribí a ella y es más le dio tarea extra, yo me sentí mal, era raro que me importara sus sentimientos, cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida decidí comprarle chocolates, un buen dulce alegra el día o algo así decía mi madre, cuando vuelvo a la clase una imagen que jamás olvidare atravesó mis ojos, mi prometida besándose con aquel chico, los odie a ambos, lagrimas salían a recorrer mis mejillas y se me cayeron los chocolates, ambos giraron y me vieron y yo como un impulso corrí de allí, era doloroso y porque lloraba?, pero decidí algo, que lucharía por ella, ella era mía, me pertenece y hare que ese patético chico o cualquiera que se le quiera acercar se arrepienta de haber nacido, sonreí entre lagrimas, de algo estaba más que segura Bonnibel es solo MIA.

Cuando volví a casa ya estaba ansiosa esta noche iré a verla formalmente como mi prometida, no como una desconocida, por primera vez rebusque un vestido, quería verme bien para ella (pero qué demonios, yo con vestido? Seguro mis amigos morirían de la risa)y opte por un vestido negro con escote V me sentía extraña vestida así pero por Bonnie todo lo valía, en un momento me invadía algo parecido a la rabia que ella se había besado con aquel chico, pero qué demonios sentía por ella?, sabía que la apreciaba a pesar de que ella me ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras iba en el coche junto a mis padres hacia su casa o mejor dicho mansión sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, estaba rebosando de felicidad, la vi a ella, mi corazón latía como loco, mis padres entraron primero yo solo los seguía, la vi y estaba tan hermosa como si fuera un ángel, debía tratarla como la princesa que era-pensé, cuando era mi turno de presentarme un hombre pelirrojo que supongo es el padre de Bonnie nos presentó.

-Mi pequeña, te presento a tu prometida la señorita Marceline Abadeer- fije mi mirada en aquella chica que me devolvía la mirada con cierto desconcierto, acaso no sabía que yo era su prometida? , bueno esa respuesta la sabré muy pronto, luego el pelirrojo giró hacia mí y continúo.

-Marceline aquí esta su prometida, espero que cuides bien de mi hija-ella aun estaba mirándome medio atónita, no aguante y tome su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica, su mano era tan suave y delicada, la mire y le dije:

-Buena noche señorita-sonreí-su belleza es cautivadora-bese su mano, pero ella saco rápidamente su mano de entre las mías me miro con cierto desdén y me contesto:

-Buena noche señorita pero no puedo decir lo mismo, su belleza está ausente- apreté los dientes por dios era una malcriada, me retracto era un demonio, mis padres ignoraron aquel cruel comentario hacia mí, en cambio el padre de Bonnibel parecía echar humo por las orejas, un mayordomo nos aviso que ya estaba lista la cena, me senté al lado de ella pero note que estaba aburrida, también desee vengarme por lo de hace un rato, así que apropósito empujé una copa de vino hacia ella y vi que su pecho quedo totalmente derramado, y no podía desviar mi mirada de aquellos pechos (Marceline deja de ser una pervertida),luego la mire directamente a sus ojos y se me escapo al ver su ceño fruncido, agarro un pañuelo y yo seguía aguantándome la risa, nuestros padres estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se percataron de mi travesura , luego de unos minutos se retiraron hacia la sala para seguir hablando, era mi oportunidad de dejarle bien en claro quién mandaba, sonreí, la agarre de las muñecas, aun estábamos en la mesa.

-Que te pasa?-me pregunto tratando de zafarse pero era débil.

-Mira corazón, conozco a las chicas como tú, un ángel frente a los demás y termina siendo una cualquiera, pero óyeme bien tu eres mía y de nadie más y si vuelvo a verte besuqueándote con otro no responderé de mis actos.-dije furiosa, es que ella provocaba en mi un sentimiento primitivo de posesividad, pero su cara asustada me parecía tan linda así que hice lo que mi corazón me dictaba, me acerque a su rostro y la bese, ella se quedo tiesa y me molesto un poco que ella no me correspondiese el beso, ese era mi primer beso , pero fui feliz porque fue con ella, la solté y sin más me escupió en la cara, entonces agarre la saliva con un dedo y lo lamí, sabia a fresas.

- Eres repugnante, y no soy un juguete tuyo para decir que yo te pertenezco, aléjate de mí, y además lo que acabas de hacer es sumamente repugnante no sabes si tengo alguna enfermedad, adiós!-prácticamente me lo gritó y salió corriendo de allí.

-Bonnibel- susurre per era en vano, la he asustado, soy tan idiota, pero un cierto rencor me invadía, su primer beso no fue conmigo pero al menos yo si le di mi primer beso, sonreí y me levante y me dirigí hacia la sala para decirles a mis padres que ya estaba indispuesta, esa noche me propuse conquistar el corazón de Bonnibel, como ya ella tenía el mío.

Nos despedimos del padre de Bonnibel, y el muy apenado nos pedía disculpas, le dijimos que no se preocupe y que yo vendré con frecuencia a visitar a mi prometida y que ya debemos fijar la fecha, salimos de allí y apenas llegué a casa me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, estaba muerta del cansancio no sabía que los tacones fueran tan difíciles de usar e incómodos como un grano en el trasero ,me saque el vestido y me quede en ropa interior luego me lance a mi cama, y Bonnibel una vez más invadió mis sueños pero esta vez de forma algo… erótica.

Bonnibel estaba con un conjunto de encaje blanco sentada en un sofá, yo estaba más que deseosa por saborear el sabor de sus labios, su cuerpo era perfecto, ella me dedicaba una sonrisa que hacía sentirme en el paraíso, me acerque a ella y nos empezamos a besar, primero con timidez luego con más pasión, de repente ella me dice :

-Quiero que me hagas tuya-

Yo trago saliva, estoy nerviosa pero si es con ella sé que todo estará bien, la vuelvo a besar con pasión y mis manos se dirigen hacia su espalda y empiezo a desabrochar su sostén y dejo libres esos hermosos pechos, la deje de besar para descender por su cuello, le oí gemir y eso de alguna manera me gustó en demasía, bajé un poco mas hasta llegar a sus pechos, primero agarre su pecho derecho y lo empecé a succionar, mordisquear levemente, la oía gemir.

-Mar…mar... ah ah… Marceline…

Le puse mi atención a su otro pecho, me percate que ella agarraba el sofá con fuerzas y que se mordía el labio, yo estaba a mil por hora hasta que...

-Marceline, despierta que llegaras tarde!-abrí mis ojos de golpe, era la ama de llaves quien me había despertado, la odie a la muy maldita, luego me sonroje, yo nunca había sido así de pervertida, de seguro es hormonal, hoy será un gran día ya que veré a Bonnie de nuevo en la preparatoria.

Capitulo X

Me desperté con una sudoración de aquellas, totalmente mojada (de sudor, aclaro), aquella visita de anoche hizo puré a mi cerebro, como que esta algo mal de la cabeza la pobre de Marceline, le di una patada a mi despertador, me estire un poco los brazos ya que los tenia entumecidos y luego comencé a quitarme la ropa con mala gana, no sabía como vería a Finn a la cara, lo quiero tanto que al verle quizás olvide lo que me hizo, para rematar hoy tenemos educación física y como soy porrista lo veré más que nunca ya que él juega futbol americano, solo pensar en que lo veré me hace temblar de gran manera, y sin mas ya estoy vestida y voy dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, prácticamente estoy sola en esta ''casa'', mi padre no está ya que se está encargando de un viaje que debe hacer, y los sirvientes evitan hablarme ya que mi padre se los prohibió ya que cuando yo era pequeña me escape de la casa con ayuda de una ama de llaves, mi padre es tan sobreprotector y mi vida tan solitaria excepto porque Finn siempre estuvo ahí para mi desde pequeños, me dirigí hacia el auto, el chofer estaba allí esperándome como siempre, yo estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos durante el viaje que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Señorita Bubblegum, ya hemos llegado- me decía el chofer mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias Gordon-Le respondí mientras me levantaba; durante el camino me choque con alguien que me hizo perder el equilibrio y no me quedo más que caer de manera estrepitosamente ridícula al suelo, pero quien es el troglodita que no se fija al caminar sé que soy pequeña pero no para exagerar, levante la mirada y vi una larga melena plateada y una mirada del mismo color que irradia maldad, nada más y nada menos que mi ''némesis'' además de ser mi compañera, Simone Petrikov, desde que la rechace hace un año esta contra de mi, y hace cualquier cosa para hacerme pasar un mal rato o avergonzarme.

-Cuidado Bubblegum, sé que mi belleza te vuelve idiota pero ya no exageres-Dijo la peli plateada sonriendo.

-Déjate de estupideces Petrikov-respondí alterada, pero antes de que me levante del suelo ella me volvió a empujar y me golpee nuevamente el trasero.

-Sabes que aun me debes mucho Bonnibel, aun no me pagas todo el daño que me causaste- al decir eso se fue caminando con altanería, pero me dio unas intensas ganas de romperle el hocico, pero que tiene en la cabeza aquella no puede obligarme a quererla, pero ni aunque tuviera aquellos gustos, ni aun así, no me gustaría, me levante y me sacudí la falda y cuando entre a la clase no vi a Finn, pero tampoco estaba Marceline, es más no estaba nadie, y de repente me di cuenta el porqué de mi choque con aquella descerebrada, todos estaban en el campo de futbol, corrí hacia los vestidores para cambiarme, nuestro uniforme de porrista consistía en una mini blusa blanca, una pollera roja y los pompones blancos y rojos, mientras me cambiaba de ropa escucho a alguien acercarse, pero lo ignoro, de seguro es otra chica que va a cambiarse… pensé, pero después me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-Corazón, como estas?

-Corazón?-pregunto Bonnie mientras abrochaba el ultimo botón de su pollera y dirigiendo su mirada verde para mirar el ceño fruncido de Marceline.

-¿Qué haces aquí y sobre todo llamándome de esa manera tan melosa?- continuo Bonnibel pero con cierto sonrojo.

-Para empezar el vestidor del colegio es público y como se supone que debo llamar a mi futura esposa?

Bonnie reprimía la rabia, hacerle acordar ello la ponía de mal genio.

-Futura esposa?, ni en un mundo paralelo, Marceline!-respondí alterada.

-Ya sabes que no tienes otra opción pero porque no te comportas amablemente para poder llevarnos mejor?

-No quiero, es que no te das cuenta, somos unos simples peones de nuestros padres, no Marceline, si tú vas a aceptar esto es tu problema, yo no lo quiero, y no tengo por qué estar aguantando esta porquería.

-Bonnie, no puedes hacer nada, es más este año no pasará sin que nos hayamos casado – dijo sonriendo Marceline.

-Sabes qué?, prefiero que te vayas de mi vista, no mejor olvídalo, me voy yo, ya no puedo aguantar tanta tontería-Salí lo más rápido que pude, ignorando una sombra que pasaba rápido detrás de la puerta del baño y me fui hacia donde estaban mis demás compañeros, estaban oyendo las instrucciones de nuestro profesor, y allí lo vi a él, estaba con su atuendo de futbol, con el casco y todo, se estaba preparando para jugar, yo me quede como idiota mirándolo, el me vio y me alzo la mano, yo también lo salude con ese gesto, empezaron a practicar con los demás compañeros, hasta que alguien lanzo la pelota hacia mi dirección, yo cerré los ojos, esperando recibir aquel golpe, escuche un impacto, pero no fue por mí el golpe, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Marceline enfrente de mí, fui corriendo a auxiliarla, se estaba tapando su rostro con ambas manos, me sentí culpable de su dolor, la agarre de sus muñecas y vi su rostro, su rostro estaba ensangrentado, la sangre salía de su nariz y de su labio superior, la agarre del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la enfermería, pero luego ella comprende y no se resistió mas, cuando llegamos a la enfermería no había nadie, entonces decidí curarla yo misma, ya que debido a mi culpa todos se lastiman, la hice sentar sobre la camilla, empecé a limpiarle la sangre que había en su rostro con una gasa, su nariz ya estaba mejor ya que ceso el sangrado pero su labio estaba partido así que decidí ponerle un poco de ungüento anestésico para que no le doliera, aunque ella no hacia ninguna mueca de dolor, solo estaba callada mirándome fijamente, de la nada viene a mi mente un amargo sentimiento acerca de mi nacimiento ya que por mi causa mi madre está muerta, y sigo dañando a tantas personas y ahora por intentar protegerme Marceline salió lastimada, la volví a mirar a los ojos y lagrimas rebeldes salían a recorrer mis mejillas , ella no dijo nada, pero se empezó a levantar y me sonrió , debía admitir que era dulce de su parte sonreír a pesar de tener el labio partido e hinchado, yo le devolví una sonrisa, ella empezó a acercarse más a mí, yo me puse bastante nerviosa, su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y como si nada besó mi mejilla y no solo eso, limpio mis lagrimas con sus labios, pero que manía de esta chica de beber mis fluidos ( no malinterpreten), la empuje y cayó en la camilla, y dio un leve gemido de dolor, me sentí una completa imbécil pero ella tiene unos malos hábitos , es más si vuelve a hacer algo parecido vomitare sin pudor alguno.

-Perdóname, estas bien?- pregunte mientras la miraba con algo de culpa.

-No te preocupes, este golpe no es nada para mi, ve con los compañeros y ya te alcanzaré- me dijo, y yo le obedecí sin rechistar, me fui a sentarme en uno de los bancos mientras los demás jugaban, al fin localizo a Finn, estaba jugando bastante bien como siempre, es el mejor jugador de futbol americano de toda la preparatoria por eso es tan popular, antes fantaseaba de que él iba a dedicarme sus victorias y que sería la única para él, pero si el ya tiene a alguien?, mi corazón y me mente no podían aceptar tal pensamiento, cuando terminaron de jugar, yo fui directamente tras él, tenía que por lo menos hablar con él, sentía que me evitaba, lo seguí minuciosamente y vi que entraba a los vestidores de los chicos, por supuesto que aun lo seguí pero cuando entre el ya se estaba quitando la remera y yo no pude evitar fijarme en su abdomen que estaba totalmente tonificado, me daban ganas de acariciar aquel musculoso abdomen, hasta que me aclare la garganta y vi sus hermosos ojos color cielo demostrando asombro, nos miramos fijamente y me di cuenta que no hacía falta hablar que con solo mirarnos nos entendíamos, mi labio inferior empezó a temblar, el se me acerco y me abrazó, yo abrí los ojos con asombro, el me estaba abrazando, me sentía flotar, no quería que acabara, que nunca me soltara, quedarme así por siempre, fui tan consciente de su cuerpo , su respiración, el latido de su corazón, de todo, pero como en estos últimos días tengo tanta mala suerte otro hecho no pudo faltar, nos interrumpieron mis demás compañeros, me sonroje completamente, había olvidado que estaba en el vestidor de los chicos, me solté del agarre de Finn y Salí rápidamente de allí, me empecé a reirá a carcajadas, los demás que me veían pensaban que había perdido la cordura, y tenían toda la razón, mi amor por Finn era tan grande que me hacia perder todo sentido común.

Me fui al gimnasio, era mi turno de practicar los movimientos que como porrista debía saber, nuestra preparatoria jugara dentro de cuatro días contra otra institución por eso debíamos prepararnos y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, cuando llegué vi las miradas de mis compañeras con cierto hastío, si es que las había hecho esperar bastante, silenciosamente me coloque en mi posición.

La que era nuestra capitana no era nada más que Simone Petrikov, mi enemiga por así decirlo, la chica conocida como la reina de hielo, por jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos y las chicas, nadie podía atravesar aquel corazón de hielo, para mi mala suerte ella se fijo en mi el año pasado, me pidió que fuéramos más que amigas, yo le dije que no, y eso la había hecho enojar, me grito que me haría pagar cada pieza de su corazón roto, y heme aquí, estoy situada tras ella y no creo que sea por simple coincidencia, empezamos a practicar durante dos horas hasta que ya no podíamos mantenernos de pie sin temblar, todas ya se iban yendo al vestidor para ducharse y cambiarse, yo me quede tendida en el suelo porque en verdad no quería levantarme, estaba exhausta, me doy cuenta que no he visto a Marceline luego de que la deje en la enfermería, bueno pero por lo menos tendré que ver como esta, o quizás se había ido a su casa, suspiré , me levante luego de unos minutos y me fui a los vestidores veo a Simone besando a alguna conquista suya, pero cuando su ''conquista'' la empuja, me quedo paralizada, Simone y Marceline estaban besándose, me sentí tan rara, con mucho enojo pero lo disimule, y desvié la mirada, dándole la menor importancia mientras que por dentro sentía un sabor amargo, sentía que me quemaba algo en el pecho , Simone sonriente salió de los vestidores, Marceline se me acerca, aun su labio esta inflamado por el golpe…o quizás por el beso, la ignoro por completo y sigo cambiando como si ella no estuviera mirándome.

-Corazón, perdóname, esto no es lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar-dice Marceline mientras agarra mi mano, yo me giro y la observo y reprimo mis ganas de hacer aun más grande aquella herida que tiene en el labio.

-A mi no me importan tus explicaciones, y además estas con el labio inflamado…no podrías más para andar besuqueándote y además esta es una razón más para romper aquella idiotez del compromiso, no te parece?-dije mientras miraba aquellos ojos rojos.

-Con qué cara me dices eso Bonnibel, tu andabas besuqueándote con cualquier mequetrefe sabiendo que estabas prometida, además este beso no fue a mi voluntad, Bonnie yo te pertenezco y tú también eres mía, entiéndelo, no sería capaz de fallarte y no lo tomo a la ligera como tú, eres una niña Bonnie, yo te respeto y porque eres cruel conmigo?-respondió la pelinegra mientras agarraba de la cintura a Bonnibel y la pegaba a ella, Bonnie trato de escapar de entre sus brazos pero no era tan fuerte como Marceline, se agacho y le dio un beso en el cuello a Bonnie, mientras que a la menor le da un escalofrío y una rara sensación,.

Marceline la soltó y salió corriendo de allí, ocultando su dolor, Bonnie se quedo allí parada sin saber qué hacer, sabía que Marceline tenía razón, pero lo que ni Bonnibel ni Marceline sabían era que Simone estaba escondida escuchándolo todo y sonriendo ya que su plan iba a la perfección.

**Capitulo xD**

Marceline corrió hasta el patio de la preparatoria, medito en lo que hacía momentos había sucedido.

*Flashback*

Marceline iba caminando hacia los vestidores, porque sabía que allí se encontraría su amada Bonnibel, entro en el vestidor, la busco entre las chicas que estaban allí pero no la hallo, luego entro una chica de cabello plateado, llamo un poco la atención de Marceline, era hermosa debía admitirlo, pero no le prestó importancia al asunto y se sentó para esperar a su prometida, mientras las chicas salían la peli plateada la miraba de una manera extraña y a Marceline eso no le gustaba para nada, para cuando salieron todas las demás chicas, quedaron solo ella y Marceline a solas, la peli plateada se le acerco y le dijo:

-Hola, esperas a alguien?-mientras acercaba su rostro al de Marceline.

-Si… a mi prometida- respondió Marceline con algo de nervios por primera vez en su vida.

-Mmm…que lastima que tengas una prometida, a tu edad deberías disfrutar más de la vida, no crees?-dijo sonriendo, y a Marceline no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que a otra la apretó contra la pared y la agarro de los antebrazos, y la empezó a besar en el cuello, a Marceline se le escaparon unos gemidos, y fue cuando allí la peli plateada invadió su boca, la pelinegra mordió el labio de su acosadora, y esta aflojo el agarre, y Marceline la empujo pero cuando la empujo se encontró con una mirada, con unos ojos verdes que ahora parecían chispear algo de rabia, era nada más y nada menos que Bonnibel y lo había visto todo.

*Fin de Flashback*

A Marceline le dolía en el alma la frivolidad y el rechazo de Bonnie hacia ella, no era así como imagino que serian las cosas, se sentía mal por haberle dicho esas cosas horribles a Bonnie, también debía ponerse en su lugar pero Bonnie actuaba como si nunca supiese que estaba comprometida, Marceline suspiro, era difícil y mas que complicado eso del matrimonio, volvió a suspirar pesadamente, aun mantendría la esperanza de que con el tiempo se llevarían bien.

Mientras tanto…

Bonnibel se quedo parada allí, las palabras de Marceline retumbaban en su mente, no podría negar que Marceline tenía razón, se sintió una completa estúpida, trataría de llevarse mejor con Marceline pero eso no quería decir que apoyaba esa loca idea de casarse, ella ya quería a Finn y casarse sin amor seria cruel, al menos para ella, salió de los vestidores y corrió con la esperanza de encontrar a Marceline y pedirle disculpas, la busco en cada rincón de la preparatoria y no la hallo, salió en el patio y de repente la diviso, estaba sentada en un banco con la mirada hacia el suelo, su semblante estaba decaído, Bonnie fue sin dudar hacia ella.

-Hola, esto…emm…perdón, actué como idiota, se que tienes razón en cierta parte pero debes entender que no quiero casarme pero eso no puede impedirnos ser amigas no?-pregunto Bonnie mientras se sentaba al lado de Marceline.

-Solo si me respondes con toda sinceridad, la pregunta que voy a decirte- dijo Marceline mientras alzaba la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto le gustan.

-Claro, pregunta todo lo que quieras- respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra latiera con fuerza.

-¿Sabías que estábamos comprometidas desde hace mucho o poco tiempo?, se sincera por favor.-

-Para que te voy a mentir, en realidad lo supe un día antes de conocerte, creo que por eso actué de esa manera, es que yo pensé que mi vida sería como de cualquier chica, sabes así que perdona mi comportamiento hostil, quieres que empecemos de nuevo?- diciendo esto Bonnie le tendió su mano a Marceline, y esta lo agarro, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos ,Marceline estaba embelesada con Bonnie, le parecía que sus plegarias al fin tenían una respuesta, sentir la mano de Bonnie tan delicada, se sentía tan bien, la soltó de mala gana pero no quería asustarla y arruinar esta nueva oportunidad.

-Por supuesto, quisiera saber más sobre ti- dijo Marceline mientras miraba hacia una piedra para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Como qué?.-

-No lo sé, tu animal favorito, alguna canción que te guste, es que no soy muy buena preguntando-dijo Marceline sonrojada y rascando su cabeza, Bonnie rio, le hacía muy simpática aquella faceta de Marceline.

-Bueno yo responderé pero tú también debes responder lo mismo, soy vegetariana, odio a los que maltratan a los animales por el simple hecho de que ellos no hablen, mi animal favorito es el murciélago, no sé el porqué, pero desde pequeña me gusto ese animal, mi canción favorita y de la cual no me cansaré nunca de oírla es Filament de una banda japonesa llamada Yousei Teikoku, y tú?-.

-A mí me gustan los gatos, es mas tengo una gata de color negro llamada grumosa, yo en cambio no soy vegetariana, y tengo varias canciones favoritas pero la que más me gusta es la de You and I de t.A.T.u, deberías escucharla- respondió Marceline algo sonrojada por lo último, ya que esa canción la hacía imaginar su vida con Bonnibel.

-Vaya no conozco ese grupo, está bien la escuchare esta misma noche, ah y hablando de otro cosa tu si sabias que estabas comprometida? .- pregunto Bonnie.

-La verada que lo supe desde muy pequeña, por eso pensé que tu ya lo sabías también-Marceline desvío su mirada, se sentía extraña, una rara sensación en su vientre la hacía sentir tan bien, y aumentaba cada vez que miraba de reojo a Bonnie.

-Ah, ya entiendo, y como te sientes, no te duele el labio o la nariz- respondió Bonnie volviendo a sonreír ya que no quería hablar más de aquel tema de la boda.

-Pues no me molesta ni me duele, voy por buen camino no?, ah tengo una idea que te parece que mañana vayamos al cine ya que mañana no hay clase porque será sábado-dijo Marceline mientras miraba expectante a Bonnie .

-Me parece bien, solo dame tu número para pactar el lugar y la hora.

-Está bien, mi numero es +59598264989… -respondió Marceline mientras Bonnie anotaba su número en su teléfono.

-Bueno Marceline un gusto hablar contigo pero debo irme a casa, estaremos en contacto si?, te veo mañana- diciendo esto Bonnibel se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marceline, ese beso noqueo a la pelinegra y se quedo mudad, solo reacciono cuando Bonnie se había alejado bastante, juro que no se lavaría mas aquella mejilla, la esencia de rosas de el perfume de Bonnie se había impregnado en ella, sonrió por ello.

Bonnie ya iba corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a su casa, el chofer ya estaba esperándola cuando llego al estacionamiento, se lanzo prácticamente al automóvil, y pensó en lo que hoy ocurrió, del porque se sintió tan enojada al ver a Marceline besándose con otra y porque se sentía como si hubiera conocido a Marceline de toda la vida, era todo tan raro, se sintió mal por haber sido tan déspota con ella, pero aunque en un futuro se lleven bien, ella no quería casarse y hablando de casarse, estaba también confundida con respecto a Finn , del porque la abrazo de esa manera sabiendo de sus sentimientos por el-cubrió su rostro con sus manos-porque todo el mundo la confundía!.

Cuando bajo del auto vio que su padre estaba parado fumando un habano en la entrada principal, Bonnie se le acerco y su padre la abrazo, ella correspondió aquel abrazo, no podía odiarlo aunque haya el sido el causante de que su vida sea un laberinto del cual no sabría cómo salir.

-Hola hija, sabes te tengo una buena noticia, dentro de dos meses iras a Japón para probar el examen de ingreso para medicina, y si ingresas obviamente tu futura esposa ira allí contigo.- dijo su padre mientras la soltaba del abrazo y encendía otro habano.

-Wow vaya, me has dado una maravillosa noticia claro omitiendo el termino de futura esposa- respondió Bonnie-Bueno padre debo hacer algunos deberes-entro dentro de su casa prácticamente corriendo en dirección a su habitación, al entrar allí se fue directo a su baño para darse una buena ducha de agua fría y mientras se acababa de duchar y se empezaba a poner la bata se acordó de que tenía que escuchar la canción que le recomendó Marceline, salió del baño y fue directamente frente a la notebook que tenía en su escritorio a buscar '' You and I'' de t.A.T.u , cuando lo oyó le gusto bastante el ritmo y la letra, no era ni meloso pero nunca imagino que a Marceline le gustara ese tipo de canciones, decidió descargar aquélla canción para luego pasarla a su mp3, mientras descargaba decidió enviarle un mensaje a Marceline.

''Me gustó mucho tu canción ''

Y al cabo de unos minutos le respondió: ''Así que tú debes ser Bonnibel no sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado''.

Bonnie rio ambas eran toscas y no sabían que decirse una a la otra, se recostó en su cama y pensó en escribirle a Finn, pero al final lo dejo para luego, no quería poner más tensa su relación con el, agarro un libro de química y al cabo de media hora quedo totalmente dormida, pero esa noche fue algo diferente, ya que esta vez no soñó con Finn sino con Marceline.

Cuando despertó encontró el libro de química cubriéndole el rostro , se levanto de la cama y puso aquel libro en su estante, se vistió, eligió un vestido rosa y unas sandalias del mismo color, se ató su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo.

Pero vio que la pantalla de su teléfono indicaba dos mensajes recibidos, cuando los leyó no pudo evitar sonreír, ''Hola, que estás haciendo aparte de leer esto?''; ''Ups, creo que estas dormida, buenas noches'' ambos eran de Marceline, decidió responderle ''Buen día Marceline, disculpa efectivamente estaba dormida, te parce si me vienes a recoger dentro de una hora?'', y Marceline volvió a responderle luego de unos minutos ''Claro, por supuesto, ah buen día también , nos vemos ;) ''

Bonnibel bajó a desayunar, ella misma se preparó un sándwich de verduras, era lo mejor de lo mejor según ella misma, luego bebió jugo de naranja, cuando acabo de desayunar se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá de la sala a ver un poco de televisión, pero justo estaba dando documentales de murciélagos en animal planet y se quedo enganchada hasta después de 40 minutos el mayordomo le avisó que su ''prometida'' se encontraba en la puerta, ella pidió que la haga pasar.

-Buen día Marceline- dijo la peli rosada viendo entrar a Marceline mientras se levantaba del sofá y apagaba la televisión.

-Buen día Bonnibel vamos que la función está por comenzar- dijo Marceline algo apurada, Bonnie se fijó en su atuendo, llevaba un jeans gastado, una musculosa de color gris y un sombrero grande color amarillo-esto sí es ser extravagante- pensó Bonnie.

Ambas salieron y un deportivo color negro estaba en la entrada, Marceline le abrió la puerta del coche a Bonnie para que entrara en él, y luego Marceline se sentó en el asiento de conductor, miro fijamente a Bonnie y le sugirió que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad ya que ella ama la velocidad, la ojiverde la obedeció.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Bonnie se sintió algo mareada ya que no acostumbraba ir a esa clase de velocidad, reprimió el deseo de regañar a la mayor porque no quería arruinar el momento, otra vez Marceline le abrió la puerta para que bajara, a Bonnie le dio algo de pena, le parecía que estaba saliendo al cine con su chofer, solo de imaginarlo la hizo reír, Marceline la miro y Bonnie se disculpo diciendo que se acordó de un chiste, Marceline le pidió a Bonnie que escogiera la película mientras ella compraba refrescos y palomitas, Bonnie lo pensó y decidió por una película de terror, porque si elegía una película romántica iba a ser algo incomodo, ambas se sentaron en el fondo, cuando ya estaban viendo la mitad de la película Bonnie con miedo y como acto reflejo envolvió sus brazos en el torso de Marceline y oculto su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra, Marceline estaba en la gloria, sentía los pechos de Bonnie pegados a su brazo, sentía el temblor y la agitación, la fragancia a rosas que tanto amaba, en ese instante en medio de la sala del cine lo supo, ella amaba a Bonnie, no la quería solo como amiga, la quería como mujer, estar junto a ella era un pedazo de gloria, cuando terminó la película Bonnie aun no la soltaba, Marceline contra su voluntad tuvo que separarse de Bonnie.

-Ya termino, pero para que elegiste una de terror si tenias miedo?-pregunto Marceline mientras le acomodaba un mechón que se le caía en el rostro a Bonnibel.

-Es que no sabía que sería tan grotesco- se excuso Bonnie.

-Está bien, que te parece si tomamos un helado y después nos paseamos un poco?

-Por supuesto-al decir eso Bonnie tomo la mano de Marceline y entrelazo sus dedos con ella, la pelinegra se sentía en el cielo.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, Marceline pidió un helado de frutilla y Bonnie un helado de chocolate, ambas estaban hablando sobre sus proyectos de vida, en que querían recibirse y formarse, a Bonnie le sorprendió que Marceline quería ocupar el puesto de presidencia de la empresa de su padre, en cambio a Bonnie le gustaba la medicina, a la ojiverde le caía cada vez mejor Marceline, cuando acabaron sus respectivos helados salieron a pasearse a pie y se dirigieron a un parque, Bonnie fue a un columpio y empezó a mecerse, a Marceline le vino una idea en su mente, saco su móvil y le pidió a Bonnie que se meciera con más fuerza y sonriera y la peli rosada le hizo caso, Marceline capto una imagen con su teléfono, esa foto era muy especial para Marceline ya que tenía otra igual de una Bonnibel más pequeña, ahora esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustan eran más notorios con cada sonrisa.

Bonnie se tomo fotos con Marceline, con su móvil, en cada foto hacían caras graciosas excepto en una en donde ambas miraban a la cámara y sonreían con mutua camaradería, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y también se acercaba una tormenta, así que decidieron volver a casa, Marceline llevo a Bonnie a su mansión, Bonnie se bajó y se acerco a la ventana de Marceline y le dio un beso en su mejilla, Marceline no pudo evitar su sonrojo, Bonnie le susurro al oído un:

-Gracias por hacerme el día, ven mañana para matar el tiempo-le guiño y entro a su casa.

Marceline sonrió y arranco el auto, ya faltaba poco para que Bonnibel la amara como ya lo hacía ella.

**Capitulo jaja**

Bonnibel estaba feliz y por alguna razón la tosca de Marceline le agradaba de gran manera, tenía fe en que podrían ser buenas amigas, mientras se comenzaba a desvestir empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que ella vivía en una burbuja de cristal, era como un pájaro enjaulado que nunca vería la libertad, eso la deprimió bastante, ella siempre era el títere de los demás, se sentía tan envuelta entre los hilos de los cuales los demás tiraban para que ella se moviera, le agradaba Marceline y todo eso pero no iba a casarse con ella, era tan frustrante, tan indecible ese sentimiento de impotencia y hastío.

Bajo de ducha recordó su infancia, todos dirían que fue una niña mimada, consentida, la típica niña mimada y consentida, pero no fue así, en los primeros años de su vida la abandono por completo, solo lo veía una o dos veces al año, siempre estaba a cargo de niñeras y luego de tutores, siempre fue tímida hasta que en el jardín de niños vio un par de chicos de grados superiores golpeando a un compañero suyo, ella sabía que no ganaría la pelea pero no podría quedarse con los brazos cruzados, se dirigió hacia uno de los bribones y lo empujó para que dejara de propinarle golpes a su compañero a cambio de eso recibió un golpe en el ojo izquierdo proveniente del otro chico, ella cubrió su ojo lastimado con sus manos y por el ojo sano vio como ambos malhechores huían , Bonnibel se acerco a su compañero que aun sollozaba y estaba tendido en el suelo, cuando se encontró con la mirada azul de aquel niño su corazón dio un vuelco, así fue como conoció a Finn, él también pertenece a una familia ''prestigiosa'' que se dedica a la importación de sustancias químicas, por eso Finn siempre le regalaba un libro de química cada navidad y ella lo leía siempre, cuando fue alcanzando la pubertad su padre se le acerco mas pero aún la miraba con cierto rencor, así fue en resumen su vida algo vacía y si no fuera por Finn se hubiese vuelto loca o algo peor.

Cuando salió del baño decidió dejar de pensar tanto en el pasado y en cosas tristes y encendió su mp3 para relajarse un poco mientras leía algo, mientras ya pasaba media hora de haber leído sonó la canción que Marceline le había dedicado y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que al comienzo no le agradaba ahora ya comenzaba a agradarle considerablemente, quien lo diría, sin más volvió a quedarse dormida con el libro cubriéndole el rostro.

Al día siguiente…

La luz se colaba en su ventana, Bonnie abrió sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo, se levanto perezosamente para vestirse esta vez decidió vestirse con un par de jeans y una remera roja con el logo de the cure, bajó a la cocina y optó por solo beber un poco de té verde, salió hacia los jardines para ver cómo estaban las orquídeas que tanto le gustaban, decidió plantar algunas rosas, aunque el jardinero siempre protestaba diciendo que una señorita como ella no debería hacer eso, pero que se creía aquel, nadie le iba a impedir a tener un poco de gratificación que le causaba plantar una planta, cuando acababa de plantar todas las rosas y se disponía a regar, divisó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra, giró y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos observándola fijamente, se sorprendió del mero hecho de que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo ver el rostro de aquella chica, Bonnie miro su propio atuendo y vio que estaba bastante manchada de lodo, pero desde cuando le importaba lucir bien para alguien, ni para Finn se tornaba tan detallista.

-Buen día, Marceline-saludo Bonnie mientras ponía la regadora en su lugar.

-Buen día, Bonnibel, te ves preciosa y me has sorprendido bastante- respondió Marceline.

-Sorprendido?, Porqué?- respondió Bonnibel sin poder evitar ruborizarse, un simple halago de Marceline la ponía así.

-Si, sorprendida porque no eres la típica ''fresita'' que no puede romperse una uña- respondió Marceline mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

-Vaya, gracias…creo-respondió Bonnibel sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Cuando Bonnibel se limpio las manos llamó a Marceline para ver la televisión juntas, Marceline obedeció y se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la sala, Bonnibel fue a la cocina para traer algún refresco para convidar a su visitante, Marceline estaba amando más que nunca a Bonnie ya se daba la idea como seria su vida de casada con ella.

Cuando Bonnie volvió vio a Marceline mirando con mucha concentración a los teletubies, no pudo aguantar la risa, Marceline salió de su trance y vio a Bonnie sonreírle, su corazón se derritió como cera, Bonnie se sentó a su lado y le pasó un vaso casi lleno de jugo de zanahoria, la pelinegra suspiro por ello, debía acostumbrarse a comer verduras con Bonnie, aunque lo de ella era comer chatarra, bebió el zumo de golpe, vio que Bonnie cambio de canal y justo estaba mostrando una maratón de los Simpson.

De repente a Marceline la noche insomnio con la consola le estaba cobrando, sus parpados le pesaban y fue presa del sueño, Bonnibel ya estaba viendo el cuarto episodio cuando oyó un ronquido, giró y vio a Marceline durmiendo plácidamente, su mirada se detuvo en los labios de la pelinegra, eran tan tentadores aquellos labios, el corazón de Bonnie parecía un potro salvaje, se acerco al rostro de Marceline, aspiro la respiración de la mayor, se acercó más y unió sus labios con los de la chica que dormía, sintió que la pelinegra la agarraba de la cintura con fuerza, Marceline la besaba con desesperación, Bonnibel se estaba quedando sin aliento, Marceline no la soltaba pero Bonnie uso de toda sus fuerzas para zafarse, se fijo en el rostro de Marceline y aun estaba dormida, se fijo en su propia respiración y estaba agitada , se reprendió mentalmente, porque demonios estaba pensando cuando hizo aquella idiotez, comenzó a temblar, pero por lo menos Marceline aun dormía, así que podía fingir que aquello nunca ocurrió.

Bonnibel decidió beber un vaso de agua, se dirigió a la cocina y de repente comenzó a toser , luego un sabor metálico invadía su boca, escupió en el basurero y se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de escupir no era nada más y nada menos que sangre.

**Capitulo imperdible.**

La sangre empezaba a escurrírsele en las comisuras de ambos lados de su labio inferior, empezó a entrar en pánico , volvió a toser y aun más sangre salía por su boca, miro el piso y había unas cuantas manchas de sangre , agarro una toalla que colgaba en la cocina y se limpio con ella, bebió un poco de agua, debía tranquilizarse de seguro no era nada malo lo que le estaba pasando, cuando se cercioró de que ya no volvía a sangrar ni a toser, volvió a la sala, aun Marceline dormía plácidamente , se sentó a su lado y dirigió su mirada a la tv, aunque realmente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, debía ir a chequearse a un hospital de seguro era lo que ella pensaba, pero no iba a decírselo a nadie, no quería que nadie sintiese pena por ella, suspiro, solo lo que le faltaba estar más enferma de lo que ya estaba.

Marceline estaba más que consciente pero fingía que dormía en realidad despertó cuando Bonnie la beso, fue lo mejor que le había sucedido, había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, ahora estaba segura que su amada sentía algo por ella, lo celebro internamente, cuando Bonnie se fue hacia la cocina la oyó toser, cuando volvió estaba hermosa como siempre pero se fijo en que la barbilla de Bonnie había algo rojo quizás era algún jugo de tomate o algo así-pensó.

Bonnibel empezó a cansarse y decidió solo cerrar sus ojos para ''dormitar'' pero al cabo de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida, Marceline aprovecho para levantarse y observar a la chica que amaba con enajenación dormir, se veía tan angelical dormida nadie diría que tenía un carácter del demonio y que fuese tan testaruda pero aun así amaba eso de ella, le limpio la mancha roja de la barbilla de Bonnie con la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era tomate o algo parecido, era sangre, se desespero y la agarro de los hombros comenzó a sacudir a Bonnie para que despertara, Bonnie despertó y se asusto , Marceline la estaba sacudiendo con violencia.

-Estas bien? Porque tienes sangre? te sientes mal? – repetía una y otra vez Marceline sin dejarla de sacudir.

-Claro que estoy bi...-dejo de hablar porque se sintió algo mareada.

Marceline dejo de sacudir a Bonnie y la cargo entre sus brazos, no podía dejarla así, se aterrorizo aun mas porque Bonnie no se opuso, ni hizo nada para detenerla, la saco al patio donde estaba su auto y la recostó en el asiento trasero, ella se sentó en el asiento del chofer y condujo con toda la velocidad que pudo, cuando llegaron al hospital la cargo entre sus brazos, Bonnie estaba pálida y adormitada, sangre comenzaba a escurrírsele por la nariz, unas enfermeras la pusieron en la camilla y se la llevaron de emergencia junto al médico de guardia, Marceline quería estar junto a ella pero no le permitieron, estaba tan desesperada, no podría ser verdad, hace un santiamén estaba en el paraíso y ahora se topaba en el mismo infierno.

Ya pasaban unas dos horas desde que Bonnie entro en aquella sala, Marceline no podía permanecer quieta, el suspenso de no saber como estaba Bonnie la ponía así, un médico se le acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Usted es familiar de la señorita Bubblegum?

-Soy su prometida, que es lo que sucede?

-No se preocupe, la señorita se encuentra estable, solo tuvo una crisis de su cardiopatía, pero ya le aplicamos un medicamento intravenoso para que se estabilice, esta misma noche estará de alta, pero no tiene que hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Gracias doctor, y no se preocupe yo me encargare de cuidarla.

Cuando Bonnie pudo salir, Marceline estaba allí esperándola, le intento cargar pero ella no le permitió, ya se sentía mejor pero Marceline parecía algo molesta, quería saber porqué así que decidió preguntarle.

-Marceline no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero te veo algo tensa, hice algo malo?-

-Bonnibel por ti haría lo que fuera y si estoy tensa, más bien molesta, porque no me dijiste que tienes una enfermedad del corazón.

-Para que no me trataras diferente como lo hacen en mi casa, como lo hace Finn y como tú lo harás a partir de ahora.

Ambas se subieron al auto y luego hubo un mutismo desolador, Bonnie se sentía una idiota por haberle hablado de esa manera pero era la verdad, ahora la trataría como si fuese hecha de cristal, en cambio Marceline estaba molesta porque había nombrado a ese Finn, se dio cuenta de que Bonnie aun quería a ese chico, pero haría lo imposible para conquistarla.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bonnie ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra, aun no se bajaban del auto, Marceline se acerco a Bonnie y la beso y la susodicha correspondió ese beso, Marceline celebraba y la intensidad del beso aumentaba, se tuvieron que separar porque necesitaban respirar, Bonnie estaba sonrojada y con los labios hinchados y salió del auto y grito desde afuera.

-No te atrevas a hacer algo parecido Marcy.-Para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta principal de su casa.

Marceline tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hecho de que Bonnibel la correspondiese en el beso era una buena señal, pero que le pusiera apodo y la llamara Marcy era un signo de confianza y estaba segura que Bonnibel sería suya.

Bonnibel estaba sumamente abochornada, como demonios pudo besarla dos veces, como odiaba esa sonrisita de satisfacción de Marceline, decidió ir a dormir porque mañana tendría que ir al colegio.

Un mes y dos semanas después.

Casi todo el colegio sabia de su compromiso con Marceline , excepto Finn y se acercaba el día en el cual viajaría a Japón, los días pasaban rápido, Marceline la visitaba todos los días y Finn seguía evitándola, tenía que admitir que Marceline ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía una justificación factible para evitar su boda, y ya su padre pactó la fecha, sería en plena navidad , porque quería que tuviesen una luna de miel sin que perdiesen los estudios, ese simple comentario la sonrojo de gran manera, Marceline y ella harían…eso… eso, ya saben a qué me refiero, solo se ruborizo con imaginarlo, ella nunca se le cruzo por la mente tener que hacer el amor con alguien ni siquiera con Finn, el simple hecho de saber que eso lo haría con Marceline la turbaba.

Ahora estaban de receso, iría a encontrarse con Marceline donde siempre se encontraban, detrás del gimnasio, pero se encontró con alguien que no esperaba, con su némesis la princesa de hielo, Simone.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Bonnie.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, quiero que digas que te acostaste con Finn y que no amas a Marceline-dijo la peli plateada sonriendo.

-Y que te dice que lo diré?-

Simone saco algo parecido a una navaja y llamo a una niña del kínder que jugaba cerca, la niña se le acerco y ella la alzo entre sus brazos y posó la navaja en el rostro de la niña.

-Estás chiflada!-gritó Bonnibel-

-Tal vez, pero quiero acostarme con Marceline y hacer que desista casarse contigo, ahora dilo y fuerte- Bonnie tembló, no podía ser cierto, pero no quería que esa niña salga lastimada.

-Está bien- inspiro aire y lo dijo gritando-Mi primera vez fue con Finn por eso y mucho más lo amo y jamás amé a Marceline.-Bonnie estaña roja pero giró de golpe cuando oyó un cristal rompiéndose detrás de ella, era Marceline que había soltado la bandeja con su almuerzo en el suelo, Bonnie miro de nuevo a Simone y esta solo la miraba con falsa sorpresa, se sintió más estúpida al ver que esa ''navaja'' era un chocolate envuelto en papel metálico que aquella niña comenzaba a consumir.

Escucho pasos tras ella, volvió a girar pero sintió un manotazo en la mejilla que la hizo caer sobre pedazos de vidrios rotos que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Cuando tenías pensado decirme eso-grito Marceline antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Bonnie se quedo sentada en el suelo, el dolor que sentía por dentro era mil veces peor del que le provocaba los vidrios cortándole las palmas de sus manos, el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Marceline la atravesaron el alma, lagrimas se mezclaban en el piso con su sangre, se levanto mecánicamente y oyó a Simone aplaudirle, Bonnie la miró con odio.

-Muy bien mi amor, pensé que eras más lista pero saliste estúpida eh, pero debo felicitarte, sabes actuar bastante bien pero tranquila querida que a Marceline la consolare muy bien-al decir esto se fue caminando a dirección a la cafetería y riendo sonoramente.

Bonnie se quedo parada allí por unos minutos, ella no quería llorar pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, ahora si fue una idiota, ella se creía una excelente observadora como pudo haber caído en ese truco barato.

Miro sus manos y habían varios pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus palmas, decidió ir a la enfermería, caminaba arrastrando sus pies, sus manos dejaban gotas de sangre por el suelo dejaban rastro tras ella, escucho pasos detrás de ella era nada más y nada menos que Finn, la miraba directamente a los ojos, luego bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-Quieres morir desangrada, ven-la agarro de la muñeca y la estiro hacia la enfermería.

-No estaría nada mal, morir-susurró débilmente, cuando llegaron Bonnie se acostó en la cama que había allí, no había nadie así que Finn decidió hacer el mismo unas curaciones para que no se infecten sus heridas, se sentó al lado de Bonnie y agarro una pinza para sacar las fragmentos de vidrio que tenía en las manos.

Cuando ya estaba sacando el ultimo fragmento, volvió a mirar por enésima vez el rostro de Bonnibel, estaba inexpresiva, no se quejo de dolor ni una vez, eso le sorprendió porque Bonnie no era si, ella siempre expresa lo que siente, busco por todos lados gasa para detener el sangrado y no la halló entonces decidió sacarse la remera y romperla para vendar las manos de Bonnie, pero vio que ella comenzaba a temblar, se acostó a su lado y la abrazo tratando de transmitirle su calor, pero fue consciente de sus curvas, decidió concentrarse en elevar su temperatura, ya que las personas que pierden mucha sangre sufren de hipotermia, se quedo embelesado por el rostro de ella, se veía tan hermosa dormida, de repente la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta de par en par y vio que su compañera nueva estaba allí, mirándolos.

-Con que era cierto y tú malnacido que estás haciendo con mi prometida-dijo una Marceline rabiosa.

-Como que prometida?-

-Como lo oyes imbécil o acaso no te lo dijo, ella es mía, saborea todo lo que puedas pero apenas nos casemos la llevare lejos para que nunca la vuelvas a ver.

-Nunca te lo permitiré y no creo que lo que digas sea cierto.

-Di lo que quieras pero al final yo seré su dueña-Marceline salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, para que su contendiente no la viese llorar, no podía creer que Bonnibel haya sido una mentirosa y le haya estado viendo la cara de estúpida.


End file.
